


Field of Joys

by baku_midnight



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Afterlife, Bisexuality, Closure, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baku_midnight/pseuds/baku_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And I shall meet you both there.”</p><p>Gannicus meets Oenomaus and Melitta in the Elysian Fields. Gannicus (obviously) suggests a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field of Joys

**Author's Note:**

> There is a question of which religion these three characters, torn from their homelands and cultures but forced to adopt Roman language, culture and beliefs, would ascribe to. I settled on the Roman afterlife; the very words "Elysian Fields" conjure up beautiful images of a pastoral after-Earth experience.

Death was a welcome sight to Gannicus, after his long months of suffering. Days beneath the sun upon the stake turned him from madness to idleness, and finally an impatience for his own demise. When Thanatos finally appeared before him, the gladiator thought it one last cruel jest at his expense, at first offering crude insult.

 

“Fuck off, withered cunt,” Gannicus spouted at the old wretch stood before him, parched voice barely above a grating whisper. The old man raised curious brow before parting his robe and revealing himself, his flesh suddenly turning to that of a man young and fervent, skin untouched by famine or injury, and with great black wings billowing from his brown shoulders. Gannicus quickly changed his tone.

 

“Took you long enough,” he hissed on his last breath as Death let him down from the stake, his feet finding the sand once more. Down they travelled, through the earth until they breached a great ceiling which rose fathoms and fathoms above a splendid river, wide as ten thousand sailing ships, shimmering silver beneath a shroud of mist the colour of poppies.

 

The River was splendid for its gruesomeness, water a welcome sight to a man so long deprived of it. He sunk to his knees in the dirt and reached for its waters, but found he was no longer burdened by the ills of the flesh, no more hungry nor thirsty, sick nor wary. He almost missed the feeling of an empty belly – for sating it had been one of his most beloved earthly pleasures.

 

Charon greeted him upon the shore, and Gannicus at first recoiled in horror as he realized he had been sent to death with no coin for the ferryman. Not so much as a scrap of cloth now grazed his flesh; indeed his Roman captors would leave him no gold in his mouth. He turned quickly, twisting about like a dancing woman swaying ample hips, to the aid of Thanatos, who had escorted him hence only to leave him alone upon the shores of the Styx with only the stoic Charon for company.

 

“Perhaps an offer of credit…?” Gannicus tried, but found the trite ferryman much more forgiving than the tales made him out to be. Charon bowed his head, and Gannicus went aboard by the virtue of his heroism in life, and honour in death – dying in the service of those worthy and whom he loved.

 

As he rode upon the river’s waves, his mind turned to Sybil, and that of all of those he had left behind. Spartacus, Agron, and Nasir, his brave brothers all, perhaps spared from his same fate. He could only dream now of their lives upon the earth. He dreamt of Sybil standing in a wide field, utterly free from persecution or harm, perhaps with a few children gathered around her legs, heeding her instruction, and a pup clutched to her chest. She always did favour innocent creatures – and foolish ones.

 

The ferry fell upon the shores of the Elysian Fields and Gannicus was torn from falling immediately to the embrace of the long grasses, and fleeing back across the river. Such a kind fate seemed too incredible for belief. He stepped cautiously into the grass as if he feared the shimmering strands would lash out and cut his ankles. The field proved forgiving and he stepped into its endless warmth, the feel of sun upon his cheeks welcomed, now that it kissed his freckled skin, rather than scorched it.

 

All around him he saw faces of his countrymen, their spirits free from the entanglements of life. They travelled carefree through the fields, the more familiar of them he greeted with a wave, the less-so he offered wry smile. So many brothers-at-arms felled, so many now at peace. It warmed his heart beyond sufficient measure. He could barely contain the light which threatened to burst from chest, stepping proudly to greet his fellows, only to catch sight of familiar face and have his steps cease mid-stride.

 

 _Melitta_. She smiled at him from atop hill, her face golden in the light of the sun, her eyes wet with the joy of greeting him. Her hands she raised to her bosom in gratitude to the gods for finding Gannicus here, and he began to walk towards her, breaking into a run as the prospect of once again seeing the one who had captured his heart became clearer and clearer.

 

His gait was stopped again as the tall form of Oenomaus came into view behind her.

 

Gannicus halted clumsily his ascent, from the base of the tiny hill looking up at his best friend, and his…well, his best friend’s _wife_. For a moment, as the faint buzz of insects flitting peacefully from flower to flower filled his ears, and the soft swell of sweet-smelling wind drew up around him, Gannicus paused to consider this circumstance. He’d never expected to find Paradise without his beloved Melitta in it. Nor did he expect Oenomaus, _most_ honourable of warriors to be denied his place among the Fields, or his wife far from his side. So…what exactly did he expect? There could be no peace so long as the three stood ground in the same place…could there?

 

“Dearest Gannicus,” Melitta greeted, with a smile upon her apple-red lips that could give man cause to go to his death all over again, “we have long awaited your coming.”

 

Oenomaus said nothing, but his stern face, no longer marked with scar or blemish, broke shortly into a soft, knowing smile. Surely, in the time Gannicus's two best friends waited for him, they had exchanged words. _Many_ words. About Gannicus. Oenomaus seemed like a man who knew more than his expression belied. In fact, in this new state of immortality, Gannicus seemed to sense his thoughts. And they were…not angry.

 

“Come,” Oenomaus said, voice rich and bellowing like a fine silk pennant caught in the wind from atop the hill, waving his hand that Gannicus might follow, “we have _much_ to discuss.”

 

Gannicus paused a moment more to consider the River again, turning around to see it quite gone from where it was, and seeing only endless Fields in its place. There was no escape from Paradise – and this doubtlessly awkward conversation.

 

He followed his two best friends – for that is who they were, always and forever more, no matter where or what the circumstances – up the hill and beyond, into the quiet wilderness behind the fields, where the trees grew in a thin copse that allowed the sunlight to stream down upon a small cabin. Nothing extravagant, but exactly what the two had ever desired: a place to call their own, quaint and untouched by the zealous hands of _dominorum_. Here, no man was master and no man was slave. They were all free from burden of any sort. Well, save for certain lingering matters of the heart.

 

Stepping inside the cabin, Melitta made to leisurely fetch wine and Oenomaus cheese and bread, laying the luscious foods upon the table and finding their seats around it. Gannicus, having gone so miserably long without the taste of food upon lips, lingered only a moment before a gentle gesture of Melitta’s delicate hand bid him free to leap upon the offering like a wolf upon a fresh kill.

 

Oenomaus and Melitta waited patiently for their friend to eat his fill, sharing smiles at the vigour with which he consumed drink. Here, the afflictions of hunger, thirst and illness did not weigh upon the flesh – but the pleasures of their appeasement remained. All food was as fulfilling and lush as the ambrosia of the gods, all wine the sweetest nectar. And never did anyone tire of the bounty of the land.

 

“The food and wine finds you well sated?” Melitta asked with a little laugh as Gannicus slurped the last of the drink from his goblet and belched his satisfaction.

 

“All the more when coupled with the sweet sight of your face,” he replied, for a moment forgetting himself as he reached for the woman’s hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it, catching Oenomaus’ stern gaze out of the corner of his vision and letting warm fingers slip from grasp.

 

“Apologies,” Gannicus said sheepishly, “I forget myself.”

 

“You do,” Oenomaus agreed, gaunt face furrowing into a frown, which quickly receded as he sighed, “yet I forgive you. Melitta and I have had much time to discuss your… _regard_ for her.”

 

Gannicus gulped, the wine suddenly sour in his stomach. Oh. Of course they had. “And what say you in reply? For my heart does not change.”

 

It seemed Gannicus’s penchant for speaking before thinking had lasted him into the afterlife, and he winced at Oenomaus’s disapproving expression. But either his strength of will was Herculean or his patience legendary, because he showed no ill will towards Gannicus, and his sour countenance lifted quickly like veil of cloud from sun.

 

“A righteous anger _should_ press upon my heart,” Oenomaus explained, “yet I cannot come to feel ill will towards you, for I love you like a brother, as much as I love my dearest wife.” He reached out and grasped his beloved’s hand, his long fingers utterly engulfing hers, and she turned to smile warmly at him.

 

Gannicus’s heart seemed to swell until it was in his mouth, and he could taste its pulsing flesh upon the back of his throat. It made words hard to come by, yet still he could choke out, “as do I love you, most honoured friend!”

 

“My heart is still claimed by you, the one who ensnared it,” Melitta admitted, with a small sigh of desire, “ _and_ my husband, who protects it with the might of Jupiter himself.”

 

Gannicus nodded his frantic agreement. Oh, but to be able to hear such a thing said aloud, without fear of reprisal or punishment! Instead of looking over shoulder to see if suspicious eyes fell upon them, at present he felt nothing but ease, and the urge to reach out and touch her whom he loved was beyond the recounting of words. He watched his two best friends turn to each other and share smiles, contented beyond mortal measure and felt his pride rise up to meet their high spirits. Oh how he longed for this moment, to sit and join his friends in peace. He could sing from the heights of Mt. Vesuvius – if he had not long since left that horrible place behind, and replaced it with the endless rolling fields of _elisium_. His mind was quieted by the realization of the peace his two most precious ones had found in the time he was parted from them, and he couldn’t help but wonder what the future held.

 

“Comprehension remains difficult, but tolerance is not without its rewards,” Oenomaus continued with soft smile upon lips, “I find I am accepting of my beloved’s heart, for all its contradictions.”

 

Gannicus huffed, figuring that was a kinder way to say “there is no accounting for taste”, but he was glad just the same. “Then…you accept that I love Melitta, as much as I love you?”

 

Oenomaus nodded, bowing his head in fashion most respectful, so _honourable_ it pressed Gannicus into action of disrupting the respectable mood of the room.

 

“Then, matter is settled,” he offered, slapping down hands upon wide-parted knees, “we should the three of us have sex.”

 

The two looked at him in shock so profound he wondered if such things even _existed_ in the afterlife. But no, his heart told him, there was no Paradise without _that_. His wide eyes flitted back and forth from man to woman, expectantly awaiting their reaction.

 

“Surely you jest,” Oenomaus huffed out, by now accustomed to his friend’s sense of crude humour. But Gannicus remained serious.

 

“Surely I do not!” he hopped to his feet, bare skin concealed only with a small _subligaria_ , soft, like the simple yet comfortable garments his friends also wore. He stepped to the bench upon which they were seated and reached down to take one of each of their hands in each of his. “What better way to celebrate long-overdue reunion! I would delay no longer the feel of your skin against mine.” He looked pointedly at Melitta, but his gaze flicked to Oenomaus as well, catching eye and holding firm, to show serious intent. His friend narrowed his sharp gaze, doubtful look still clouding vision.

 

“I would agree with Gannicus,” Melitta said softly, with bit of a chuckle, as if she could not believe her own judgement. Immortality was a wondrous thing; it was no wonder the gods got into such mischief. She turned to her husband with smile upon lips, clutching his empty hand with her own. “Surely you can agree as well that there are some things _words_ cannot say.”

 

Oenomaus proved as always helpless to Melitta’s whims, and one look in her eyes had him nodding his careful assent. She smiled and kissed his lips, before turning to Gannicus, and squeezing his hand.

 

“Come, come, to bed!” he cheered as he pulled the pair to their feet and began walking backwards through the room towards where he assumed their sleeping quarters lied. He nearly tripped over a table or two in his haste, causing Melitta to throw hand over her mouth to hide her boisterous laugh, and Oenomaus to reach out and steady him with powerful arm. They walked awkwardly, three-legged to the pile of furs that constituted their bed and Gannicus plopped down upon it, taking Melitta into his arms.

 

He kissed her lips with the fervency of a man once more given freedom, as if her mouth contained the elixir of life. She kissed back, hands pulling at the muscles of his shoulders like a cat kneading her bed, running her hands up and down his chest as she climbed into his lap, one golden thigh on either side of his waist. Gannicus swooned at the feel of her tiny fingers thrumming a beat into his skin, smoothing up the lightly-furred skin of his breast and around his neck, sinking into his blond curls.

 

Oenomaus took her opposite side, so the two men were seated on the bed with Melitta in between. Gannicus showered her with affections, hoping that with his kisses he expressed words he could not say, laying lips upon her cheek and brow, neck and collarbone.

 

“Go on, kiss her,” Gannicus called to Oenomaus over Melitta’s shoulder as he pressed lips to her jaw, his rough hands clasped around her narrow waist.

 

“You do enough for the both of us,” Oenomaus announced, petting his beloved with big, long hands, smoothing her back and hips, but going no further.

 

“Oenomaus, there is no modesty here!” Gannicus insisted, and pulled Oenomaus to his wife’s back with hand about wrist. Melitta arched back against him, sighing into the hard embrace of his lean shoulder, her head dropping back and brown eyes looking up at him cheerily. Oenomaus stared at her as if she were creator of life itself and dropped a gentle kiss upon her lips, which she returned ardently.

 

Melitta settled between the two men, trading kisses between both of them, the taller, her husband at her back, her smaller best friend in front. A hand sunk down between her thighs and she did not care whose it was, only that it soothed the gentlest place of her, smoothing her mound through the thin fabric of her dress, which bunched around her hips. She could feel no more content – Paradise was naught without this, the two she loved most dearly by her side. For a long time she was in turmoil by cause of this halving of her heart, but now, Melitta could feel only content, and as she witnessed Gannicus meet lips with her husband over her shoulder, it felt as though everything slipped into place.

 

Oenomaus froze with the touch of rough lips on his own, a bristled chin scratching his skin, eyes slightly wide as Gannicus pulled away with a playful smirk. He thumbed Oenomaus’s staunch chin, chuckling with delight at the surprised expression he had managed to rend from his ever-stoic companion.

 

Gannicus returned his attention to Melitta, shuffling down her body and lifting her by the waist into arms of her husband. He moved backwards on the bed until his hips were tilted against its wool covers, pressing his erection into the mattress. He willed himself not to finish too soon – the delirium borne of Melitta’s scent was driving him nearly to madness. He sunk his head into Melitta’s lap, plucking up her dress with teeth and fingers and nuzzling into the space of her golden thighs, kissing and nipping each one back and forth with playful ease that had her gasping and sighing at each touch.

 

Melitta sighed and pet Gannicus’s hair, chest leaping into a shocked yelp as he dove in between her thighs and put his mouth on her petit cunt. She arched back, finding the steeling embrace of her husband’s arms and melting into it, writhing upon his chest even as she spread her knees wider to allow Gannicus more freedom to service her with enthusiasm. She let out an astonished _whine_ of pleasure as Oenomaus grasped her knees and lifted them but _higher._

 

Gannicus cast an eye up to see how Oenomaus aided him and another jolt of passion fired through his body as if shot from bow. He flicked his tongue across the tiny bud at crest of Melitta’s wet cunt, washing his tongue up both sides before pulling her lips open with two fingers and diving inside. She gasped, hands trembling on his shoulders, taking two fists of curly hair and squeezing, kneading as he pleasured her, tongue breaching her inner walls and sucking greedily at her juices.

 

He compelled a finger to twirl circles upon her sensitive bud while her licked her, tongue working to a point and washing up and down, venturing deeper until his stubble-furred cheeks prickled Melitta’s inner thighs, driving her higher and higher into her husband’s arms until she was panting, small, gentle hands trembling in Gannicus’s hair. Oenomaus held her firm, using long, big hands to draw her thighs apart as she came at last, shouting her shock as she reached her high and her entire body jolted with it.

 

Gannicus pulled away, proudly brandishing the slickness of her pleasure on his cheeks, wiping his face clean and smirking at Oenomaus, whose expression was fierce. Evidence of arousal strained beneath his breeches beneath Melitta’s hips, which were balanced above his lap. Melitta smiled at Gannicus, a dazed, foggy look that made him swell with pride as he took her into his arms again, this time taking her from Oenomaus’s grasp. Her thighs wrapped about his waist and he lay her down on the bed, his hips over the edge, planting feet on floor.

 

Half-exhausted already, but sated, Melitta fell to the soft embrace of the bed, tilting her head back to allow Gannicus to kiss her throat, her breast, her collarbone. Her meagre stola remained upon her until Gannicus tugged it free from her shoulders, pulling the belt which secured it at her waist and tossing it aside.

 

“Love,” Melitta whispered, and it was a sound as though borne on a sea wind brought by Salacia herself, as she looked up at her beloved Neptune, “come.”

 

Oenomaus sunk to one elbow so that his body encircled her head, gently petting her hair from her sweating brow with a long, elegant hand. “Are you happy?” he asked, with unbreakable calm in his voice undisrupted by the passion that thrummed inside his body.

 

“ _Yes,_ ” she sighed, and it was as though the confirmation bloomed great relief in his heart, and Oenomaus dropped to kiss her, more passionately and openly than before. His heart still waged with unsureness, but his body rose to hold her, clutching her rounded cheek in one big hand and splitting her lips with hot tongue.

 

Gannicus observed, his hunger growing with each moment that passed. He lifted his hips from the blanket, Melitta’s rising with him as she tightened her legs about his waist, and he finally unwrapped his subligaria, revealing his eagerness. He pulled Melitta’s hips toward him and bending to drop a gentle peck to her stomach, sunk inside her even while Oenomaus kissed her.

 

Melitta rose in pleasure, chest arching up like that of a breeching dolphin above the waves, drawing in breath through her nose before Oenomaus pulled away. He watched her with utter amazement, the way her face contorted with Gannicus’s every thrust.

 

“At last…” she sighed, and Gannicus echoed her sentiment. To touch her again without fear… yet it was not complete. Melitta turned to catch her beloved’s gaze while Gannicus’s movements between her legs slowed to a steady, churning pump of hips, smoothing his hands down her sides, the hardness of her ribs and the soft curves of her stomach beneath his rough thumbs.

 

“It is not complete, not without you,” Melitta breathed, reaching out a hand to her husband, while the other slid down Gannicus’s back. Her fingers sunk into the flesh of his buttocks, pulling him deep and making him shudder with delirious pleasure.

 

Oenomaus looked pressed, and he started to shake his head. It was too much, all at once. To accept his best friend between himself and his wife was so unfamiliar a compulsion, even as his body belied his heart’s desire, he did not know how to act upon it. Seeming to sense his confusion, Gannicus swallowed and tilted his head.

 

“Inside _me_ ,” he whispered, then surged forward to find Oenomaus’s mouth to kiss, with Melitta still beneath him. He plunged tongue into the scorching space, mingling taste of Melitta with his own, breathing his desire into friend’s mouth. He moaned when tongue timidly returned to greet his, then suddenly found strength and charged in. Gannicus’s need for breath betrayed him and he pulled away enough to pant it across Oenomaus’s cheek, as the man mirrored him, then came the sound of the whishing of bed covers beneath hands, as Oenomaus stood.

 

Gannicus moaned as Melitta tightened around him, clenching her muscles and locking her ankles to hold him tight within her, holding him still for Oenomaus’s attentions the same way he had restrained her for Gannicus. His eyes slid shut as he felt Oenomaus’s heat behind him, and lips fell to his shoulder, gently pushing the long hair aside to kiss the sweat from his sun-scorched skin.

 

“Are you sure?” he whispered into Gannicus’s ear in a tone reserved only for times such as these, and Melitta sighed desirously to hear it, letting her hands slip down Gannicus’s thick arms, bolstered at her sides, as she fell back against the soft give of the bed and watched the display of emotions that flicked across Gannicus’s face. Adoration and relief played there as he panted open-mouthed beneath the gentle caress of Oenomaus’s lips, replaced soon by pure _desire._

 

“Yes, by the _gods_ , Oenomaus,” Gannicus hissed, pushing his hips up to find the smoothness of his backside connect with the hardness of Oenomaus’s cock standing erect, eyes widening with the sense of it so near him. “For _years_ I have wanted it,” and now that he resided beyond the mortal world, thought to include, “for all of my miserable life.”

 

Hands trembling on the bed, Gannicus’s breathing increased in speed as slick wetness found his backside, followed by the intrusion of a finger which had him gasping and pressing forward, still sheathed within Melitta. Her thighs pushed him back as Oenomaus prepared him, pressing in second finger to join the first and gradually spreading them.

 

“ _Fuck_ …” Gannicus groaned out, as Oenomaus primed him with the utter attention of a man committed to task, as ever. Oenomaus found the softness of his skin alarming, here where it rarely saw the sun it was smooth and pale, a tan line which followed the hem of his subligaria particularly alluring. But none more than the combined sounds of his wife and his beloved friend mingling in the air as he fucked gently with his fingers. He pushed into Gannicus’s body and twisted, adoring the way body followed touch, hips rocking slightly forward as Oenomaus struck particularly sensitive spot.

 

Oenomaus’s breath grew ragged and heart hammered impatiently as he watched his two most beloved fuck slowly, gently, as if underwater, _his_ hand pressing them to movement. He could barely pull away but despite himself grew impatient. He added third finger and Gannicus all but shouted his astonishment.

 

“Fuck the gods, spare me your decency for _single fucking moment_ , Oenomaus,” Gannicus cried, rolling his hips to eagerly accept the fingers inside him.

 

“I do not wish to hurt you, I am no small man,” Oenomaus insisted, and though his concern was true, he could not help but gloat in small measure.

 

Melitta tittered and Gannicus looked down to see her grinning conspiratorially. “It’s true,” she mouthed, and shared a glance with husband over lover’s shoulder.

 

“Two plotting spirits who do not wear intentions clearly on faces. _What_ have I gotten myself mired in?” Gannicus hissed with exasperation as the couple conspired with him quite helplessly between them. But there was no place he would rather be, than between the two whom he loved most, in this plane or any other.

 

Three fingers left his body and Gannicus breathed deep, awaiting what was to come. A big hand stroked his long hair in comfort and another his bicep, Melitta folding the other behind her head as she observed her husband entering her lover in one long, firm stroke. Gannicus gasped, unable to catch _breath_ for a moment as Oenomaus filled him, sinking in deep, so deep Gannicus felt he could sense the tip of it pressing into the roof of _mouth_. He arched his back, his hips sinking him closer to Melitta, sheathing himself inside her until his lap was pressed to the yielding flesh of her lips and she _cried._

 

Melitta’s rich, joyous moan seemed to stir Oenomaus into movement, though he maintained god-like restraint, thrusting with deep, solid strokes; he wasn’t able to hilt himself completely, but in time he knew Gannicus’s body would accept him. He puffed out an ecstatic laugh when he realized he was actually considering that this would become routine. As he pushed Gannicus forward, he was thrust into Melitta, and Oenomaus could fuck them both, pushing and filling as they moaned their appreciation. He gripped Gannicus by his hip and took Melitta’s ankle in his other hand, lifting it to Gannicus’s shoulder and compelling her into a position he knew well she adored.

 

Gannicus breathed as he was fucked from front and back at once, groaning and rolling his hips helplessly into the guiding push of Oenomaus. His legs began to tremble and in moments he was helpless but to allow himself to be moved, unable to keep up semblance of a rhythm between the two whom he loved. Just as he was sliding into the delirious pleasure of languid ascent, Oenomaus struck something deep within him that had him gasping and throwing back his head like lion in heat.

 

A sharp, pulsing pleasure echoed through him and Gannicus nearly tumbled to the floor with the stunning shock of it as stiff cock struck sensitive bud inside him over and over. Oenomaus gathered his hips to help him stand on all fours over top of Melitta, his thrusts coming faster and faster and driving her down deeper onto him. The new angle caused Gannicus’s cock to ride deep against Melitta’s most sensitive ring and she nearly sobbed with pleasure as it hit, chanting “yes, yes, _yes,_ ” to encourage his movements.

 

Gannicus was half-delirious with pleasure, Melitta’s muscles sucking around him and milking pleasure out of every inch of his length, Oenomaus’s large cock pleasuring him with every frantic thrust. Their movements became shallow, Gannicus barely kept on his feet by Oenomaus’s powerful grip upon his waist, Melitta writhing upon the bed beneath him like a nymph dancing dangerously among the long grasses of the Field. Paradise promised pleasures beyond that of Earthly beings, and for the moment, Gannicus felt he truly was a _god_ – or at least being fucked by them.

 

Rhythm faltered and Gannicus’s thighs stuttered between Melitta’s, gasping and shaking as he approached his peak, staring into Melitta’s eyes as with panicked pause she cried out and came, her climax pushing Gannicus up and beyond. Her delicate walls squeezing tight around him, little toes curling and flexing in ecstasy as she announced her completion with a _moan_ , Gannicus could scarcely _draw breath_ as he climbed towards his peak, groaning like a beast as throes of heat washed over him, sapping the remaining energy of his muscles. He fell exhausted into the cradle of Oenomaus’s arms, who thrust deliberately into him, gaining speed and urgency before coming as well, spilling deep inside Gannicus as Gannicus had inside Melitta.

 

The next few moments were shrouded in fog, but Gannicus recognized two sets of arms around him, one firm and powerful as a god’s, one small and generous and caring beyond all good reason. Awaking slowly he found himself in the warmest bed he had ever occupied, flanked on either side by warm bodies.

 

Oenomaus lay on one side and Melitta the other, Melitta’s little hand tracing designs and letters known only to her upon his chest, Oenomaus’s pulling blanket up over their lower halves. Sweat shrouded Gannicus’s entire body, but the feeling was not unpleasant – it was evidence of hard and worthwhile effort.

 

“By Jupiter, this _is_ Paradise,” Gannicus breathed as he looked up at the ceiling of the small villa, now as familiar to him as the inside of his eyelids.

 

“It was no such thing until you came,” Oenomaus noted, this time he the one to share affectionate words and Melitta to softly smile in agreement. Gannicus tilted chin up to see their opposite hands clasped above his head.

 

Gannicus sighed and tilted his head towards Melitta to accept a kiss, as he could think of no words to better describe the love he felt. He clutched her hand and laid caress upon the knuckles too before turning to kiss Oenomaus the same, wondering if his affections would be accepted now that passions had simmered. He smiled with relief as he felt Oenomaus’s mouth open to his and swipe gentle tongue across bottom lip.

 

“What happens now?” Gannicus asked as he lay his body back down again, folding his hands over breast, stitching fingers together. His hair had been untied and was spread freely about on the pillow, and his beloved were both of them as naked as he. He smiled and closed his eyes, allowing himself the respite his restless heart had ever been seeking.

 

“The endless pleasures of the Elysian Fields are ours to explore,” Oenomaus explained, stroking golden lock tenderly from Gannicus’s forehead.

 

“We have much to show you,” Melitta added, lightly kissing Gannicus’s shoulder.

 

Gannicus nodded, mouth splitting around a yawn, after which wicked smirk came to light upon cheeks. “Upon the morrow. All of eternity awaits us, after all,” he suggested, opening his eyes and flicking gaze between his two lovers, “but for now: round two?”


End file.
